ultimatefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Write (Main)
Personality Positive: Quick-thinking, loyal, comforting *Johnathan is quick to think of ideas and ways to get out of a situation he doesn't want to be in (ex. if he runs into security guard was able to get out of the situation without being turned in) this proves useful when trapped aswell able to get out of cuffs and hide in the shadows within a quick few moments *He is beyond loyal to those who stick through his side and will return the favor sticking next to you through it all he will be your shoulder to lean on and ear to talk to in your darkest times always trying his best to understand. *Johnathan is comforting in both his words and touch if he trusts you enough he will expose this to you and comfort you through hard times his voice honeyed and hugging you in his strong embrace. Neutral: Stubborn, reflective *A stubborn man Johnathan is not one to back down on what he thinks is right and what he believes in. Even if after he did it and regrets it he'll be to stubborn to admit it and will move on. *He has a past no one should bare and it reflects to the present daily having times were he relates the present and brings the past into it. Negative: Secretive, over-protective, impulsive *John is secretive about what he feels, not trusting with his feelings or anything of the sort to anyone he comes off as mysterious and keeps everything hidden *Once you are loyal to him and he trusts you expect to not have anyone besides him lay a finger on you. He is over-protective over whats his and can get possesive. *He will hold is secrets and emotions back which can cause impulsive behavior and can lash out and just say a bunch of things at once without second thought behind them. Appearance *'Height:' 6’3.5 *'Weight:' 201.41 pounds *'Scars:' Scars are the first thing people tend to notice on Johnathan. Starting with scars that were conflicted by himself Johnathan has multiple differented lengthed cuts across his forearm horizontally dotted with burns. These are hidden though with bandages which are hardly ever removed also hidden by long sleeves. Next the scars not caused by himself the most noticeable is the one that goes down the left side of his face in a vertical line that crosses his left eye which messed with the pigment its color a electric blue compared to the other ocean blue. Other scars he has are scars from clear slashes/stab wounds, gun wounds, and the occasional burning. *'Clothing:' Johnathan prefers clothes that show off his ominious figure alongside those that help him blend into the shadows when he needs to. He can be found in a variety of clothes from tight t-shits and hoods (the most common is a raven black one that shadows his face from reconition when the hood is on) Also known to wear a leather jacket with a wolf engraved to the back of it when riding his motorcycle. Can be known to make many swoon when he's shirtless so will do so every once in awhile but prefers to have it saved for the eyes of his lover. Pants include normal jeans and sweatpants. *'Accessories: '''Johnathan is armed with a black handled dagger as his second weapon of choice and as his first he has a gold engraved pistol. Other accessories include a leather watch, bandages, etc. *'Summary: Johnathan is a eye arresting man, only needing one look from you to have you pulled in and locked. He possesses a towering and muscular frame which causes him to come off as someone to admire from afar and nothing else. He has captivating eyes one in which is an eletric blue instead of the others ocean blue from a scar that goes vertically down his face which hit the eye and messed with the pigment. '''Relationships *Johnathan is an open homosexual but doesn't mention this unless he is questioned about it. *Known to be the more dominiant one and won't hesitate to show his love to you the downside to this though is that if you are his he won't let anyone else lay an eye on you and will protect you and get easily jealous. *Currently is dating security guard Christopher Hawkins in who he considers to be his soulmate and other half due to he has never felt this way towards anyone. His love for him only is strongly growing and plans to make him his fiance. Anthony (Tony) O. Write — NPC — Father — 00% "I always go to the back of my mind to wonder where I would stand now if you were different. Actually the father figure society told you to be but instead I grew up with an alcoholic, mentally abusive father to me and a physically abusive husband to mom. I stood and endured your comments to me. I remember them clearly, and i'm starting to believe I truly am- worthless. But the worst thing you ever did to me was you lost control of your anger and killed mother with a single bullet. She died in my arms and nothing will ever cover the pain you've caused me in so many forms. I hope you die a painful death in that prison cell of yours. If your ever let out expect an even more gruesome death.. I will never forgive you" Olivia M. Write — NPC — Mother — 100% "Nothing in this world could compare to your motherly love. You did your best to raise me under a funtional house-hold and get me out the most you could. You'd send me out to play with my friends whilst you tried to calm him down. One night just like the rest I came home expecting your warm embrace but instead I was greeted with the blue and red flashing lights with loud unbearable sirens. I ran inside and you were on the floor, dying.. I held you up the best I could mom I truly did. You gave me a small smile, wiping my tears from my cheek before you took your last breath from this cruel world. I truly miss you.. and im sorry. I'm sorry your sons a failure and he could'nt save you.." Christopher (Chris) F. Hawkins — mywuv — Boyfriend — '''∞%''' "..I want you to know that since the day we met i've fallen deeply in love with you. There are no words to express the feeling I feel in my heart that you came into my life, and how you make every day so, so special. You are my life, my hert, my soul. You are my best friend, my one true love, my one and only. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and i'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes life worth living. Day by day, my love for you becomes overwhelming, and I cant handle it when I dont see or even talk to you everyday. A day without you in my life is like a day without sunshine, a day without food, or a day without air. I need you when im cold to keep me warm; I need you in the rain to keep me dry; I need you in my life to keep me happy. You make me feel wonderful. You give me strength when I just cant carry on and I-I truly teasure that. Every moment spent together is another one of my dreams coming true. I apologize straight from my heart for ignoring you whenever you make an attempt to make me feel better after our arguments. I know I overreact a lot, and im sorry. I'm.. so, so sorry but it's instinct with a past like mine. I'm afraid i'll say something to make you forget the feelings you have for me when I mention your past too much and bring up stupid things. I'm worried you wont want me anymore when you see my scars but with all you have accepted so far.. thank you. I was scared to love you at first, our of fear that you would hurt me even being the timid Chris I know.. But I did and its the best thing ive ever done in my life. Now, the only fear I have is waking up and realizing its all a dream." Alexis L. Write — NPC — Sister — 90% "-" Gang members — Multiple — Gang — 95% "-" Extra *Johnathan has Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) which has lasted multiple years (Believed to have been caused by his childhood and the mental/physical abuse of his father and what came out of that situations). His symptoms include self harm, feeling of strong guilt, restless, aggitated, etc. He has anti-depressants and has been getting better but his addiction to self harm has still stuck to him strongly. (Cuts and burns are up and down his forearms) *Has only cried once in his lifetime (given the benifit of the doubt as a child) which was when his mother passed away in his arms at the age of 16. *Formed The Voiceless Wolves at the age of 16 *He is a succesful gang leader and thanks to their flawless plans he has obtained a rich lifestyle being able to live without the worry of money and can spoil whoever he pleases. *Has killed a total of 11 people (Weapon of choice normally is the quicker route which would be his golden pistol and a bullet to the chest or head region) Background Loading